


Of Knots and Quintessence

by Flickering



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Bondage, Fur Kink, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gift Fic, Inappropriate Use of Quintessence, Knotting, M/M, Power Bottom Lance, it's just fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flickering/pseuds/Flickering
Summary: Lance has been dying to get Keith in his bed, and now that he has the Galra right where he wants him, he's going to enjoy himself.And learn a few surprising facts about Galra as he does.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 298





	Of Knots and Quintessence

**Author's Note:**

> A naughty gift fic for a friend who wanted Galtean Klance and this was the first thing that popped up in my mind. You're welcome. You know who you are.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!

Lance smirked as he looked down at Keith before he did what he’d been dreaming about doing for a long time.

He reached down and cupped Keith’s surprisingly soft balls.

“You know,” Lance said casually as he enjoyed himself, idly weighing his prizes, palming them, shifting them, taking in their weighted warmth. “I’ve never been with a Galra before, and I kinda guessed that you’d be thickly furred all over, but you’re soft here. Almost smooth.”

Keith groaned but said nothing, not that he could, bound and gagged like he was. When Lance had first brought up the possibility that they might have a better time in the bedroom, he’d fully expected the Galra to roll his eyes and turn him down. But no. Instead, Keith had given him a strange smirk before prowling forward and asking what took him so long to ask.

“You could’ve asked,” Lance had pointed out, trying to control himself and the already half-hard response that had built in his trousers.

“You Alteans are so irritating sometimes. It’s hard to read you,” Keith had said before he’d caught Lance’s eyes and held them before giving him a long, slow blink. A clawed hand had curled around Lance’s wrist. “I’ve been telling you I’ve been attracted for _ages_ now.”

Lance had sputtered. “As if Galra are any easier to understand. Usually, you’re all aggressive and verbal about everything you want, but when it comes to _this_ you all get coy?”

Keith had smirked, golden eyes going molten. “Trust me, Altean. We’re anything but coy.” Suddenly Lance had been up against the wall, and the way the Galra pressed up against him was definitely anything _but_. “But if you want me to be aggressive?”

Crowded in like this caused the switch Lance always experienced when he had sexual relations to trigger, and he’d given a slow, sly smile.

“Oh, trust me, Galra. You wouldn’t have the chance.”

If only from the way Keith’s ears had twitched, he’d have known he’d caught onto something, but he knew it beyond a doubt given the way Keith shamelessly pressed their clothed erections together in a slow, dirty grind.

“You know, I’d like to see you try.”

And that was how they ended up how they were now. Lance nude save for his markings gracing his body and Keith clad in nothing but satin ropes and a cloth gag.

The Galra really was magnificent to look at, now that Lance had finally gotten that Blade uniform off his tight body, and Lance hadn’t been lying when he’d said he’d always been curious. How could he not be when they were just so ... different. Alteans lacked that sort of haired, furred disposition, and were naturally willowy and slim. Aesthetic, as a human he’d known had once described him and his race.

But the Galra? Oh, his imagination had run wild since the day he'd seen Keith walk in with the contingency of Blades meant to be his protection while out on a diplomatic mission two years ago. It wasn't the first time he'd seen a Galra given the peace treaty between their people, but it had been the first time in Lance's life that he'd wondered what Galra hid beneath their battle clothing. In all his memory he couldn't remember a time when he _hadn't_ seen a Galra without it.

Some people would have called it an obsession with how often those thoughts entered and dominated his mind, wondering just what Keith looked like under his armor, but Lance preferred to call it focused interest. He was a curious man, what could he say?

And the fact that he wanted to strip Keith of all Galra? Well, who wouldn't?

Keith shifted in the satin ropes, making his muscles move and writhe alluringly below the short fur of his abdomen, and Lance didn't need to glance upward to know that the Galra had done it intentionally. That all of this, the submission, the ropes, the gag was all because he had allowed it. _Obviously_ the Galra could tear through. Free himself. Lance hadn't bothered to _really_ bind, not like he could. This was just fun. Play for the both of them.

Given the heavy weight resting between Keith's legs, Lance didn't have to wonder too hard if the Galra was enjoying this.

Lance's hand continued to fondle the soft balls while his other hand idly stroked the sensitive crease of a hip, enjoying the way it made Keith's eyes flutter before that hot golden gaze landed on him again, waiting. Daring. Curious and also pleasantly demanding. Lance ignored it, of course. The Galra was bound and bare for his viewing pleasure and he was going to _enjoy_.

Leaving the balls and thickening erection before him, Lance rose higher to glide his fingers along Keith's torso, up his chest and then along his arms to the toughened palms of his hands. The fur was completely fascinating, short and soft in delicate places, longer and thicker across his chest and shoulders. In his imagination, he'd thought Galra fur – Keith's fur – would be coarse and bristly given Keith's own bristly nature.

But it was practically luxurious. Clean and soft and well-groomed, and Lance was sure he could run his hand and press his body against if forever if he wanted, just enjoying the sensations. Grabbing the metal bar of the headboard beside Keith's hands where they were tied, Lance arched downward and let his chest glide against Keith's silky fur. It was glorious, hedonistic.

And it felt even better when he crawled up on top of the Galra to straddle his hips, letting the bare flesh of his thighs and ass enjoy the sensation as well. The sensitive, vulnerable space there only heightened the sensation, and his arousal thickened and pulsed as Keith’s fur brushed him there too. As the warm strength of muscles hidden just underneath, controlled but just _waiting_ to move under him tantalized his mind.

Oh, this had been a good idea. The best idea.

And it was even better when he could see the thought matched equally in Keith's half-lidded, molten gold eyes.

"I’ve wanted to touch you for a while now," Lance confided as he stroked and petted, following the soft grains of Keith's fur, studying his body up close. "I've thought about it, but, well, I didn't think it would ever happen. But when I saw you and I just had to know what you felt like."

A slight growl slipped out of Keith as Lance adjusted himself, grinding on the thickening erection below him shamelessly. It was as smooth as his own, a fairly familiar sensation against the globes of his ass though the fur that brushed around it was new and tantalizing.

"Did you think about me as much as I thought about you?" he asked, taking advantage of the time to speak while Keith couldn't say a thing to interrupt or stop him. Knowing that he could break free if he wanted to. Knowing that he was letting Lance have his way like this. Lance closed his eyes and let himself feel as he slowly continued to grind on Keith, savoring the sensation of silky fur against his most intimate places. "What I'd do if I could do this with you. How I'd take you. How I'd let you take _me_."

The cock under him twitched and Lance smirked. He peaked an eye open.

"Oh, trust me. I want you in me. You're … big. I definitely want to feel your cock in me." The way Keith's body jerked under him was satisfying, but not as much as the devious grin Lance gave him. "But that doesn't mean I'm letting you take control."

Keith shifted, but Lance used his strength to hold him down, enjoying the light struggle though it was nothing compared to the times they sparred and went much _much_ harder than this. And given how thick and leaking Keith's cock was at just the mention that Lance wasn't going to let him be in control told Lance everything he needed to know.

He hummed.

"In my fantasies, I could never decide what I’d do. Blow you. Finger you. Rim you. Let you bend me over and fuck me with that same single-mindedness you have in fights." Lance sighed. "But I think what I really want to do is feel you." He leaned closer, nosing the edge of a Galran ear. "So I’m gonna ride you."

Keith jolted again, but Lance was already moving. Lifting slightly he reached for the lube he had off to the side and used some on his fingers before lubricating Keith while he was at it. The Galra was already so hard, he was standing at attention, but Lance ignored it after he was done with the lube. Not when his attention was dominated by watching Keith's face as Lance sunk two fingers easily into himself.

The groan that slipped out of the Galra was nothing compared to the moan of satisfaction that eased out of Lance in response. He'd stretched himself out already so it wasn't long before he added a third finger in, opening himself up more. In all of his fantasies, he thought he'd go slow with this. Take his time with Keith and everything he wanted to do with him.

But from the moment he'd seen Keith bared, since he’d fondled the soft balls and began enjoying the sensation of his body, the patience Lance thought he'd have had vanished. He was in charge. Keith was bound and gagged and at his mercy.

All he wanted was that thick cock in him _right now._

Despite the preparation, the sting of the Galra’s girth still made him groan as the head slipped past his rim and then further. The slide was slow and glorious, but he gasped outright when, near the bottom, Keith bucked his hips and seated him entirely, brushing his prostate at the same time. Lance’s hands clenched and the Galra smirked past the gag.

"I should've tied you down more, huh?" Lance said, arching a brow at the challenging look in Keith's yellow eyes. "But you want it right?" Lance tilted his head with a challenging look of his own. "I guess I'll have to set the pace. You better keep up."

Lance rode Keith relentlessly, and suddenly he couldn't help but want to draw out the challenge just like they always did with everything. He rode and Keith did what he could to hit every pleasure center in Lance's body with what little leverage he had while Lance clenched and stroked and tried his best to make Keith lose his control.

It was a fight, as everything they did was, and any hope of taking it slow was dashed as Keith quickly found ways around his bindings to manipulate Lance and keep him on his proverbial toes. He bucked up hard, causing Lance to fall over on top of the Galra while Keith used his feet and strong legs to give him leverage to thrust. Keith's hands were clenched on the bars above him where his hands were bound, giving him more stability to move, and the aggressive tactic had Lance gasping and moaning out of surprise and pleasure.

Then Lance grabbed hold of the bar and began riding in earnest, keeping Keith planted exactly where he wanted him, and the pleasure that was building was as much from the physical exertion as it was from the fight itself. Their eyes were locked, their fingers were slotted between each other’s on the bar and the motion had caused the gag to come loose.

"That all you got?" Keith challenged now that he could speak again.

"As if!" Lance shot back, refusing to give up or give in.

As far as sex went, it was graceless and feral in a way that Lance didn't usually reach, but then he guessed he couldn't expect anything less from sex with Keith. The Galra brought out something in him that just egged him on and made him care less and less about the prim Altean front he put up so he could be this, primal.

It was liberating. Keith made him feel free.

"Harder," he gasped suddenly as they found a rhythm that complemented each other instead of challenged. Usually he needed to touch himself to help reach his orgasm but with the way his cock kept sliding against Keith’s fur, the sensation foreign and erotic, he was already on the verge of losing it. They were chasing their pleasure now, focused on their orgasms and it didn't matter who was in control and who wasn't now when they were snapping at each other to press harder, go faster, _don't stop_.

It was so much – too much. It was everything Lance wanted, and thoughtlessly he reached out with his quintessence, seeking a connection. His markings glowed and his energy mingled ever so slightly with Keith's. He held back because he'd had lovers before who hadn't taken well to his use of quintessence during sex, but with Keith, he could barely hold on to that control. He wanted to feel the Galra's energy, share his own in return but he didn't want to startle him, or—

Keith gave the longest, filthiest, dirtiest groan Lance had ever heard in his life before the hips that had been thrusting against his came to a staggering, hard stop that left Lance feeling startled and bereft.

"What're you—?"

"I-I'm gonna come," Keith said through clenched teeth, his body shaking with control and exertion. "You've gotta pull off. Or higher, just get higher up my dick."

"Off? I'm not going to get off!" Lance snapped, sitting harder. "If it's the quintessence, I'll stop, I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself, but you can't be serious about stopping now—"

"No! _No, don't stop_ , it's hot as hell, fuck, it’s everything, but you've gotta-Lance, just trust me, you need to-stay _on_ me, but not so low. Damn it, Lance—!"

"Keith, you're not making any sense—"

"You don't understand!" Keith snarled as he struggled, the sweat on his body dampening his fur, making it appear darker as he tried to keep his groin as far from Lance's ass as he could. Not that Lance was making it easy for him. "I'm Galra! We-we _knot!_ I'm going to get bigger – _way_ bigger than you realize—!"

Lance's breath left him as he stared at the struggling man below him, unsure if he'd heard him right.

"You knot?"

"Yes!" Keith said, his breath coming sharp as he twitched in his stillness as he tried to control himself when Lance's body unconsciously tightened. "Don't _do_ that! You need to get higher up. I'm going to hurt you if you don't—"

"You knot," Lance said again, his body tingling at the news. He hadn't believed the whispered stories he'd heard in passing now and then. It had seemed too fantastical to be true and he'd never actually _heard_ a Galra say they knotted. But then again the Galra could be quite private when they wanted to be. It was one of his deepest, most secret fantasies.

And if he had anything to say about it, it was about to become real.

Ruthlessly Lance ground down on Keith, burying his cock as deep within himself as it would go, his hole stretching well past the now telling swell just at the base of the Galra's erection as he dug his hands into fur. Keith snarled, eyes widening, clearly just hanging on, but Lance wasn't having that. Heat rolled up his spine and filled his cheeks. He was on a precipice with his own pleasure, but he was hanging on for this. He would hang on _as long as he had to_.

He didn't think he’d have to wait much longer. Not when he leaned close to Keith's furred ears and whispered, "I'm Altean, remember? My body can shift and adapt. Stretch, if I want it to."

"Lance—!"

"Knot me."

Lance felt it the moment Keith lost it.

Hard pressure pushed at his rim and filled him suddenly, dangerously, and if he hadn't been Altean then _yes,_ this would have played out very differently. Keith would’ve been right to be worried. But as it was, Lance hadn't been lying. His body was all but made to shift and adapt, and yeah. Maybe he'd never done anything much like this before, but he was _good_ at this sort of thing. It's what made him a great politician. He could connect with others by being just a bit like them. A bit accommodating, though never like this before.

Not that he was complaining.

Keith screamed as his orgasm slammed into him, and Lance was holding on with everything he had as he felt the knot expand and lock within him. It was glorious, an intense pressure his body kept up with, but what pushed him over the edge was the hot flood of Keith's release as he filled him hard and fast for what felt like forever. The cum filled him, practically burned within him and the sensation shooting up his lower back was _just_ lude enough to tip him over the edge as he clenched down and released over Keith's chest.

Thoughtlessly he reached for quintessence again and was lost as his energy connected with Keith’s, flooding them both in a cocktail of sexual energy that took what they were experiencing and dialing it up to levels Lance had never felt in his life. It was everywhere, in him, around him, raging between him and Keith in an endless circuit that destroyed his thoughts and made him little more than a screaming nerve twinned with the Galra. It went on and on, the orgasm more than a physical thing. Energetic and near spiritual.

It was incredible.

Lance didn't know how long he was lost to the oblivion of their orgasm, but when he started to come back down from it, the light fading from his markings and the energy bridge receding between them, he realized his hands were clenched in the fur at Keith's chest. He couldn't feel his toes, his muscles were shaking, and he was covered in sweat and shedded fur. His cum was thick on Keith's belly fur and tacky on his skin. Everything was a mess between them, and he felt filled in more ways than he'd thought he'd ever feel in his life.

Keith was staring at him and Lance fully realized what had happened. Dread started to crawl up his chest, and if he weren’t knotted in place, he probably would’ve sprung up and run. But he was knotted, and he couldn’t go anywhere.

“Keith—”

“What the _hell_ was that?” Keith demanded between huffs of breath. His body was limp and as weak as Lance’s, but his glower was strong as ever. “I’ve never felt anything like that before!”

“Sorry, I’m sorry, it’s—I mean it’s like with you knotting, I couldn’t help it. Alteans, when we’re really turned on, we sometimes—I mean, I’ve _never_ done that before, not _like that_ —” Lance was babbling. Panic babbling. For all of his smooth-talking abilities, every one of them was abandoning him now when he needed them the most. “I’ve never lost control like that before, I didn’t mean—!”

“That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had _in my life_.”

Lance stopped babbling like an idiot, shut up, and really _looked_ at the Galra under him. His chest was heaving, his muscles were limp and his eyes were glowing a brilliant gold he’d never seen before. He was a mess. He looked wrecked and wild, and the cock and knot in Lance’s ass was still hard and brushing against his prostate in a way that kept sending pleasurable shivers throughout every nerve.

Lance could only gape. “It was?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Keith said. “You let me _knot_ you, and then you started glowing and then whatever _that_ was happened, and—”

Keith shivered, his body tensing as if he was on the brink of another wave of pleasure and only _just_ keeping it together. The dread that had started to fill Lance began to fade, replacing with something pleased and molten.

“You … you liked it.”

“ _Obviously!_ I’m still rock-hard in you and that _never_ happens, and you were fucking _glowing_ and – damn it, untie me already!"

Keith snarled but Lance was grinning, feeling like one of those Earth cats that had gotten exactly what it had wanted. His eyes caught the golden eyes of the Galra under him.

“You liked it.” Lance felt like he’d ascended, and he never wanted to come down.

"I can't believe you," Keith said, ignoring him as Lance reached up to release the ropes keeping Keith's arms restrained before carefully moving the limp limbs, massaging muscles that had strained through the sex. He half-expected the Galra to tell him not to bother, that it was nothing, but to his surprise, Keith didn't say a thing. He merely relaxed and let Lance take care of him before wrapping his arms low against Lance's back, keeping their lower halves pressed tightly together. "After whatever the hell you did, that was dangerous, letting me knot you."

"Not really. I wasn't lying," Lance said. He wasn’t sure he’d ever stop smirking with all the smug pleasure burning in him. "I mean, I’m fine and you _are_ knotting me _."_

Keith groaned, burying a head in Lance's shoulder, and to Lance's surprise, another hot spurt of cum shot up into him, making him gasp and squirm. It caused a micro-orgasm of his own, and they moaned and shivered and clung to each other as they rode out the second wave.

"Don't _move_ , that's going to keep happening now that I've properly knotted. Damned Altean!"

"You say that like this has never happened to you before," Lance chuckled, but when Keith didn't reply, his eyes widened and he arched up. " _Has_ it?"

"Well, no," Keith said, eyes averting and ears twitching in what Lance knew was embarrassment. "Galra don't generally knot their partners unless they are breeding—"

"Even between same-sex lovers?" Lance asked quizzically.

"I haven't _been_ with another male Galra, and none of my other non-Galra male partners could take it, so no, I haven't. Obviously."

Lance's smile was filled with glee. "I’m your first?"

"If I weren't knotted in you right now—"

Lance cut him off with a pointed squeeze that sent them both back into a wave of pleasure that left them shaking against each other.

"Are you really going to tell me you don't like this?" Lance said once he had calmed down again.

"Shut up, Altean, or I’ll take back saying you gave me the best orgasm from _you_ losing control."

Lance snickered before going limp against Keith's warm, furred chest, curling around him while being careful not to move so much, plugged as he was – not that Keith was letting him do much given the way his hands were anchored on his hips. They stayed like that for a while, the quiet seeping in and like this, warm and sated and on top of Keith, fatigue called to him. He yawned and nuzzled in.

"So, uh," Lance said now that they’d calmed down. "How long are we going to be, you know, locked like this? Fair warning, I might fall asleep."

"Should be long enough to stay comfortable," Keith sighed as he gave a yawn of his own, one that Lance rose and fell with. "Short enough that we won't get fed up with each other enough to kill each other. It’s probably better to wait for a nap until after I soften."

"So, a while," Lance said before his smile turned into a grin. "Guess we're going to have to get comfortable. _Talk_ even."

"Short enough I wouldn't get tired enough to kill someone else," Keith amended blandly, but all Lance could do was laugh before he kissed the Galra, and despite all the gruff, standoffish bluster the kiss was gentle. The clawed hands on his hips were warm and sure and the tongue that slid against his was sensual. Content and satisfied

And while yeah, sure, he knew it was a matter of time before they started arguing again and getting under each other's skin, when they pulled away and smiled at each other, Lance couldn't help the deep, warm affection he felt for Keith that beat in the center of his heart, and thought he could see it there in the Galra's eyes too, hidden deep but still there.

Smirking, he clenched down on the Galra, surprising him again and causing Keith to work through another micro-orgasm in his swollen sensitivity.

"I could get used to this," Lance said. Keith glowered.

"If you keep up like this, you only have yourself to blame for what comes next."

Lance's eyes lightened and he shoved his upper body up in excitement. "Is that a promise?"

"A threat," Keith said as he wound his hand into Lance's hair and clenched tight enough to send a jolt of pleasure-pain through his body right back to his spent erection. The Galra grinned. "I'm free now, remember?"

" _Yes_ ," Lance said before he melted against Keith in another kiss, excited that he had this chance to try for more with this stubborn and surprisingly passionate Galra.


End file.
